


Неожиданное приобретение

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Неведома зверушка [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Существо на арене загнанно дышало, но отказывалось поднимать оружие с земли и драться на потеху публике — непокорное, гордое двуногое.Ещё одна ксеновселенная, в которой RK900 зовут Ри-Ча-Рд. Он представляет из себя совмещение идеи андроида-вампира и нага.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Неведома зверушка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Неожиданное приобретение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)
> 
> Визуальное вдохновение:
> 
> Лицо и клыки:  
> [Cyborg vampire by Andrea Susini](http://andreasusini.blogspot.com/2012/02/cyborg-vampire.html)
> 
> Броня:  
> [Art by Olivier Pron](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cf/07/eb/cf07eb8514f0f53ca75fb279cd4ad0b4.jpg)

Существо на арене загнанно дышало, но отказывалось поднимать оружие с земли и драться на потеху публике — непокорное, гордое двуногое. 

Ричард видел, что тело существа покрыто многочисленными порезами и неглубокими укусами. Такими, которые не столько причиняют сильную боль, сколько дразнят и злят.

Существо получило очередной удар, не успев вовремя сгруппироваться, и было отброшено к силовому барьеру. Едва задело очерчивающую арену границу, но и этого хватило, чтобы тело его выгнуло судорогой.

Арзо, одному из чемпионов колизейных боёв последнего цикла, очевидно, надоело играть. Как и беснующейся толпе, требующей крови и зрелищ. Арзо подошёл к существу, которое не могло ни пошевелиться, ни встать, опустился на колено, прижимая длинный, с зазубринами коготь к тонкой, ничем не прикрытой шее, и обнажил клыки.

Колизей накрыл гул: сотни языков со всех уголков Вселенной сплетались в одно жадное: «Крови!» На табло над ареной высветились бегущие цифры. За то, чтобы отпустить, и двух десятков голосов не набиралось. За «выпить» число давно перевалило за несколько сотен.

Арзо медлил, дожидаясь финального удара гонга, чтобы наконец попробовать на вкус новую кровь.

Существо посмотрело на табло, затем — в глаза своего противника. Ленивым взглядом обвело собравшуюся в Колизее толпу, усмехнулось окровавленными губами. 

Ричард понял, что оно произносит что-то на своём наречии: губы двигались, открывая совершенно бесполезные неострые зубы. Существо откинулось на спину, сделало какой-то странный жест, выставляя средний из пяти пальцев на верхней конечности вверх, и оскалилось.

В этот момент Ричард с существом встретились взглядами. Вернее, Ричард впился своим — в расширившееся от адреналина зрачки. Существо не могло видеть его за маской. Хотя он сомневался, что в этот момент оно вообще кого-то вычленяло из общей ненавистной массы. Между ними будто леска натянулась. Ричард чувствовал, как каждое микродвижение существа отдавалось в нём самом, словно кто-то дёргал за невидимый крючок, подцепляя внутренности. Недолго думая, он нажал знак «выкупить» на сенсорной панели.

Коннор всегда говорил, что, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, из них двоих именно Ричард — тот, кто всегда думает сердцем. Ричард никогда этого не опровергал, но и не соглашался с братом по крови: сердце Ричарда, как и его тело, давно кристаллизовалось — спасибо гэртскому яду, которого он наглотался в бое при Гэр-Ато.

Но, глядя сейчас на это странное инопланетное существо, Ричард думал о том, что при всей слабости и хрупкости своей комплекции существо это сильнее и храбрее его самого: оно наотрез отказывалось повиноваться отчаянно дёргающему за ниточки кукловоду, выбирая смерть.

Ричард вспомнил свою жизнь за прошедшие три цикла: его самого, словно давно забытую, обезображенную и сломанную куклу, трепало на ветру, оборванные струны, когда-то крепившиеся к крестовине, взрезали воздух с тихим свистом. Ни куловода, ни «привязи», ни публики — а Ричард всё продолжал делать заученные многие циклы назад и потерявшие уже всякий смысл «па».

Гордость и чувство долга не позволяли выбрать смерть, и он смотрел на грязное, истерзанное существо на арене с высоты своего положения с завистью и восхищением.

Слава богам, что существо этого не видело и не знало.

***

Гэвин слушал своего надсмотрщика вполуха. 

Он с остервенением пытался оттереть с кожи слой грязи, наросший за эти два месяца в плену. Намыливал мочалку раз в пятый, растирая кожу чуть ли не до скрипа и красноты.

Всё, что Гэвин сумел усвоить благодаря вшитому под кожу переводчику, — его купил какой-то богатый и шибко уважаемый мудила-инопланетник. Гэвин предпочитал не задаваться сейчас вопросами о том, какую цель преследовал теперь уже его «хозяин». 

Хуже, чем в траншеях на ЗЭТ-18-01, быть не могло, это точно. Такую космическую выгребную яму ещё поискать.

Когда он вылез наконец из ванной с настоящей, о все космические боги разом, водой, на скамье у двери лежала стопка чистой одежды: просторные штаны на завязках и подобие безрукавки, но с капюшоном из грубоватой плотной ткани. Белья не было. 

Гэвин обернулся на надсмотрщика с кнутом, на кончике которого плясали электрические искры, но решил, что на беседу с целью раздобыть плавки нет ни желания, ни сил.

Потребности его нового хозяина начинали вырисовываться более отчётливо, но Гэвин отмахнулся от мерзких предположений. Сидеть сложа руки он не собирался: не зря половину своих старых шрамов заработал за попытки удрать, хоть и безуспешные.

Надсмотрщик оставил Гэвина в огромном пустом зале, а сам неспешно удалился, будто и мысли не допускал, что пленник может сбежать.

Гэвин подошёл к огромным, в полтора-два человеческих роста окнам — или искусной их имитации. Там, за силовым полем, простиралась бескрайняя инопланетная пустыня. Синие барханы лениво жарились под местным светилом, напоминавшем по цвету гранат, и уходили узорными волнами к линии горизонта.

Гэвин словно заворожённый смотрел вдаль, уже осязая кончиками пальцев мечту о свободе, которая с каждым новым вздохом наливалась силой и верой в успех. Там, на арене, Гэвин готов был послать нахуй всех этих инопланетников, сдохнуть чисто из вредности, но не дать беснующейся толпе увидеть в его глазах проявления собственной слабости и неистребимого желания жить. На потеху богачам он плясать никогда не станет.

В этот момент за спиной раздались странные, больше похожие на лязг металла звуки.

Гэвин обернулся. 

И понял, что сбежать вряд ли получится. Даже при том, что на вилле, или как у местных называлось это место, кроме него и хозяина нет больше никого (это была одна из немногих важных вещей, за которые в рассказе надсмотрщика о его новой жизни Гэвин зацепился).

Ещё одной было то, как называли его «благодетеля»: Песчаный шёпот. 

Гэвин оценил габариты своего владельца, сравнил со своими, и так, и эдак прикидывая возможный боевой расклад. По всему выходило, что синие пески станут его последним пристанищем.

Инопланетник перед ним чем-то отдалённо напоминал нагов из земных сказок: длинный, метра три в длину хвост, заменявший ноги, был покрыт броней, больше напоминающей растрескавшееся зеркало. Такой же броней была покрыта верхняя часть антропоморфного туловища. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, инопланетник оказался массивнее, шире в плечах и выше. На голову был накинут капюшон из всё той же зеркальной брони, словно капюшон кобры или немес египетских фараонов, а лицо и шею закрывала чёрная маска, больше похожая на сплошной визор.

Инопланетник сократил расстояние между ними до нескольких метров и замер. Маска схлынула под капюшон, словно жидкий металл, открывая подобие лица. 

Хотелось заорать, но Гэвин быстро взял себя в руки: он видал в жизни вещи и пострашнее — во всяком случае, он пытался себя сейчас в этом убедить. 

Верхняя половина лица была почти человеческой, со льдисто-серыми глазами, умными, смотрящими на Гэвина с хищным и цепким интересом. Нижняя часть лицевых и некоторые из шейных пластин были ракрыты и застыли в неестественном, как казалось Гэвину, положении, обнажая механическую начинку: витые чёрные кабели, прозрачные шланги с какой-то голубой жидкостью и два резервуара-пробирки, оканчивающиеся огромными металлическими клыками. Дно «пробирок» и большая часть клыков были вымазаны красным.

Гэвин шумно сглотнул и невольно попятился. Кажется, до недобровольного секса дело так и не дойдёт: его выпотрошат и иссушат гораздо раньше. 

Увидь он такое в кино, Гэвин бы поржал над сценаристом и режиссёром: космический андроид-вампир с трёхметровым змеиным хвостом — это что же надо употреблять, чтобы накурить такую хуёвину? Ржать почему-то совершенно не хотелось. 

Инопланетник приподнял бровь, и на его лице это смотрелось до того нелепо, что Гэвин икнул.

— Меня зовут Ри-Ча-Рд. — Голос инопланетника был похож на тихий лязг металла и пение песков одновременно.

Молчание повисло неловкой паузой.

— На арене сказали, что ты разумный вроде и говорить умеешь. Цену набивали?

Гэвин от такого заявления аж вскинулся и забыл о недавно испытанном ужасе.

— Меня зовут Ри-Ча-Рд, — повторил инопланетник. — А тебя, солнышко?

— Так. Стоп. Какое я тебе, нахуй, солнышко! — Гэвин, вопреки всем законам логики и гласу разума, закрыл лицо руками. — Я на такое, блядь, не подписывался!

— Стрессовая ситуация, я понимаю. — Инопланетник осторожно коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Гэвина своими когтями. — Это скоро пройдёт.

— Это вряд ли. — Гэвин отнял руки от лица. — Меня зовут Гэвин. И никаких, блядь, солнышек!

— Гэ-Ви-Ин. — Переиначил на свой лад инопланетник и улыбнулся одними глазами: лицевые пластины даже не шелохнулись.

Гэвин мысленно показал хвостатой инопланетной морде средний палец, попытавшись изобразить хотя бы подобие смирения.


End file.
